Je me souviens, maintenant
by Siria Black Cullen
Summary: A la suite d'une mission, Sam devient amnésique. EN COURS
1. Partie 1

Titre : Je me souviens, maintenant...

Auteur : Morgann

E-mail : webmistressmorgann.fr.fm

Résumé : À la suite d'une mission, Sam devient amnésique.

Référence : _Un jour sans fin_ (4.06)

Genre : Romance (S/J)

Rating : Tout public

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun

Note : C'est à vous de me dire si vous voulez la suite !

**Je me souviens, maintenant...**

_Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? Comment peut-il vivre avec cette pensée en tête, alors que je suis tous les jours, ou presque, à ses côtés._

_En fait, je n'aurais jamais dû savoir. Une mission qui tourne mal, une amnésie, une solution Tok'ra, et des souvenirs, impossibles à atteindre normalement, en tête._

_Comment a-t-il pu ? Je n'arrête pas de me poser cette question depuis que je sais. J'aurais volontiers préféré rester ignorante sur ce sujet..._

_Et si je demandais aux Tok'ras s'ils n'ont pas un moyen de me faire tout oublier pour de bon ? Peut être que lui peut vivre comme ça, mais pas moi. Je ne peux pas le supporter..._

_Avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, je saurais sûrement quoi faire. Mais comment trouver le sommeil après avoir appris une chose pareille ?_

_Un jour, si j'en ai le courage, j'irais lui demander son secret pour rester aussi impassible devant tout ça. Il faut que l'on parle. Je ne vois que cette solution, ou alors je crois que je vais sombrer dans la démence... C'est ça, je suis entrain de devenir folle !_

_Je ne sais pas si je dois être contente ou être fâchée. Je dois vraiment lui parler, nous devons parler de ça ensemble, sans que personne ne nous dérange. Surtout pas par un certain archéologue !_

_Où peut-il être à cette heure-ci ? Il dort, bien sûr, comme tous les gens qui vivent dans cette base ! Il n'y a que moi qui soit éveillée, à part peut-être les militaires de gardent qui surveillent la Porte et quelques infirmières à l'infirmerie. Je suis seule, avec mes problèmes, et personne avec qui en parler. Je suis coincée à l'infirmerie pour quelques temps... Janet ne veut pas préciser, mais je ne pourrais pas lui parler tant que je serai à l'intérieur de la base._

_Papa est reparti. Mission urgente, il paraît. J'aurais pu me confier à lui. C'est comme ça à chaque fois. Quand j'ai besoin de lui près de moi, quelque chose vient me le reprendre._

_En tout cas, je n'ai toujours pas avancé. Pourquoi est-ce que ça bloque entre nous deux. Le règlement. Ce n'est pas une excuse. D'ailleurs, je me souviens, maintenant, il est arrivé en civil, a donné ça démission au Général, puis c'est penché vers moi et m'a embrasée..._

_Jack, je t'aime..._

**Flash Back**

SG-1 était en mission sur M2Y-254. Une charmante lune aux allures de plages tropicales. Rien n'était venu troubler la quiétude qui régnait entre les membres de l'équipe.

Alors, Major, comment avancent vos recherches ? demanda Jack O'Neill.

Bien, mon Colonel, répondit Sam. Cette lune possède un sol très intéressant ? Vous vous rendez compte, cette plante par exemple, émet un rayonnement supérieur de...

Ah ! Carter, s'il vous plaît, n'essayez pas de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit vous savez très bien que c'est impossible !

Sam fit un superbe «Spécial Jack» qui déstabilisa quelque peu ce dernier.

Pourtant, je suis sûre que vous pourriez comprendre, mon Colonel. Il suffit d'y mettre un peu de bonne volonté !

Si vous le dites, ça doit être vrai. Au fait, vous en avec pour combien de temps ?

Encore une demi-heure environ.

Bon, je vous laisse, je dois aller presser notre petit scarabée, il a l'air de s'être trouvé des occupations très intéressantes !

Jack s'éloigna donc de son Major pour aller retrouver Daniel, qui paraissait très occupé pas les ruines que SG-1 avait découvertes le matin même.

Alors, Danny Boy, qu'est-ce que ce tas de cailloux vous raconte de beau ?

Ce ne sont pas des cailloux, mais des ruines, Jack, réplique Daniel, exaspéré par le vocabulaire que Jack utilisait à chaque fois qu'il parlait des découvertes archéologiques.

Ne vous énervez pas, petit scarabée. Vous en avez pour combien de temps ?

Je ne sais pas. Un jour ou deux...

Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, dit Jack, d'un air faussement désolé. Vous avez une heure, c'est tout

Mais...

Vous n'avez qu'à filmer ce que vous voulez avec votre caméra, mais vous devez avoir fini dans une heure au maximum.

Jack laissa Daniel maugréer dans son coin. Teal'c était parti en reconnaissance, il avait promis à Jack de ne pas trop tarder.

Une demi-heure plus tard, des coups se firent entendre, et Teal'c arriva en courant.

O'Neill, ouvrez la Porte ! cria-t-il de toutes ses forces alors qu'il était encore à une dizaine de mètres du reste de l'équipe.

Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Daniel.

Cette lune appartient à Anubis. Nous devons partir maintenant !

Sam et Daniel rangèrent leurs affaires le plus vite possible dans leurs sacs à dos, pendant que Teal'c et Jack composaient l'adresse de la Terre. Les Jaffas d'Anubis arrivèrent et tirèrent sur SG-1, qui se mit à couvert derrière le DHD.

Daniel, Carter, allez-y, Teal'c et moi nous vous couvrons !

A vos ordres !

Sam et Daniel se dirigèrent donc vers la Porte. Un Jaffa que Jack n'avait pas vu s'avança et tira.

Tout se passa au ralentit. Jack vit Sam s'écrouler juste devant la Porte que Daniel venait juste de traverser. Sans réfléchir, il tira sur le Jaffa et le tua du premier coup. Il se précipita ensuite vers Sam, tandis que Teal'c lui criait qu'il le couvrait. Jack prit Sam dans ses bras et vit qu'elle était touchée à l'abdomen, et que du sang coulait de son front. Elle avait dû se cogner contre la Porte lorsqu'elle était tombée. Il traversa, Teal'c le suivait de près.

Fermez l'iris, hurla-t-il une fois qu'il était arrivé de l'autre côté.

Une équipe médicale, vite, cria Jack, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Janet et l'équipe médicale arrivèrent aussitôt.

Colonel, que c'est-il passé ? demanda le médecin chef de la base.

Elle s'est fait tirer dessus par une lance Goa'uld.

Janet examina Sam rapidement.

Ok, on l'emmène.

Les infirmiers placèrent Sam sur un brancard et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie tout en écoutant les ordres de Janet pour les premiers soins.

Colonel, le débriefing aura lieu dès que le docteur Fraiser aura terminé. En attendant, allez vous faire examiner.

A vos ordres, mon Général, dit Jack.

Le Général Hammond ne fut pas surpris que son second ne rechigne pas à aller se faire examiner. Il avait bien vu que Jack était ailleurs.

Trois heures plus tard, en salle de briefing, SG-1, sans Sam, le docteur Fraiser et le Général Hammond étaient présents.

Alors, docteur, quel est l'état du Major Carter ?

Elle est stabilisée pour le moment, monsieur. Sa blessure à l'abdomen ne m'inquiète pas, mais celle qu'elle a à la tête est plus préoccupante.

Expliquez-vous, s'il vous plaît, dit Jack d'un air très inquiet.

Eh bien, elle a un important traumatisme crânien. Il pourrait provoquer une amnésie passagère ou définitive. Pour l'instant, elle est dans un coma léger. Elle se réveillera dans une heure ou deux, lorsque je réduirais la dose de sédatifs.

Bien, ce débriefing est terminé, dit le Général Hammond. Docteur, informez moi dès que vous aurez du nouveau. Rompez !

A vos ordres ! dirent les deux militaires.

Le Général, Teal'c et Janet sortirent. Daniel allait en faire de même quand il vit que Jack ne bougeait pas de son siège.

Jack, ça va ? demanda-t-il.

A votre avis, répondit sèchement Jack.

Je ne voulais pas vous agresser, jack, c'était juste une question.

Je sais Daniel, veuillez m'excuser, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.

Ca ce voit, Jack. Si vous étiez dans un état normal, vous ne vous seriez jamais excusé. Un conseil, allez à l'infirmerie, attendez que Sam se réveille et dites lui ce que vous ressentez pour elle.

Voyant que Jack allait répliquer, Daniel ajouta :

Ne me contredisez pas, vous savez que j'ai raison.

Daniel s'en alla, laissant Jack à ses réflexions. Celui-ci resta encore une dizaine de minutes, puis réalisa que Danny Boy avait raison et alla au chevet de son Major.

Deux heures plus tard, Jack était toujours entrain de veiller sur Sam quand celle-ci commença à bouger.

Carter ?

Sam ouvrit les yeux et se demanda qui était l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais chercher le docteur, dit Jack, troublé par ce que Sam venait de dire, même s'il avait été prévenu par Janet de la possibilité que Sam soit amnésique.

Il parti chercher Janet, qui était dans son bureau.

Sam le regarda partir et observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle se souvenait à peine de son prénom et se demandait ce qu'elle faisait dans une base militaire.

Sam aperçut l'homme de tout à l'heure qui revenait avec une femme en blouse blanche.

Bonjour, dit Janet. Je suis votre docteur. Ce monsieur ici présent m'a dit que vous ne vous souvenez de rien.

Je sais juste que je m'appelle Samantha Carter.

D'accord. Je me présente, je suis le docteur Janet Fraiser, le médecin chef de cette base. Voici le Colonel O'Neill, votre supérieur.

Je suis dans l'armée ?

Dans l'US Air Force, plus précisément, affirma Jack. Vous avez le grade de...

Attendez, je crois que je peux me souvenir de ça toute seule, coupa Sam.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes.

Je suis Major, c'est ça ?

Oui. Vous vous rappelez déjà de quelque chose, c'est bon signe, dit Janet. Cela indique que votre amnésie à de grandes chances de n'être que passagère. Maintenant, je vais faire entrer ici des personnes que vous voyez presque tous les jours. Vous allez me dire s'ils vous disent quelque chose, d'accord ?

Daniel, Teal'c et Hammond entrèrent dans la chambre de Sam. Celle-ci les regarda les uns après les autres. Elle se tourna vers Janet :

Désolée, mais je ne me souviens pas d'eux.

Ce n'est pas grave, Sam. Votre mémoire va revenir progressivement, il ne faut pas vous inquiéter

Sam hocha la tête et demanda à être un peu seule.

Une semaine plus tard, la situation n'avait pas vraiment évolué. Sam se souvenait à peine qu'elle était astrophysicienne. Elle avait même été très surprise lorsqu'elle s'était souvenue de son rôle dans cette base.

« Activation non programmée de la Porte des Etoiles »

Ah, ça doit être votre père, dit Jack à Sam.

Celle-ci était encore à l'infirmerie et en avant encore pour un moment d'après Janet.

Jacob Carter arriva à travers le vortex qui venait de s'établir entre la plante Tok'ra et la Terre. Il était accompagné par Anise, à qui le personnel de la base lança un regard noir. Jacob avait été prévenu de l'amnésie de sa fille, il était venu lui rendre visite et lui proposer une solution que les Tok'ras avaient mis au point quelques mois plus tôt.

Jacob entra dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le lit de sa fille.

Sam, je vous présente Jacob Carter, votre père, dit Janet.

Bonjour.

Bonjour, Sammy. Comment vas-tu ? demanda Jacob, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Bien, mis à part le fait que je ne me rappelle de presque rien.

D'accord. J'aimerai juste savoir de quoi tu arrives à te rappeler.

Comment je m'appelle, que je suis Major dans l'USAF, que je suis astrophysicienne, les noms des membres de SG-1, l'équipe dont je fais parti et aussi de Janet Fraiser et du Général Hammond, répondit Sam, en essayant de ne rien oublier de ce qu'elle avait réussi à se rappeler, d'elle-même ou aidée.

Jacob se tourna vers Anise et prit l'objet ovale qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Très bien, Sam. Tu vas devoir prendre une décision très importante maintenant. Le fait de te rappeler d'au moins quelque chose peut nous permettre d'utiliser cet objet. Mais il faut que tu saches que certains souvenirs désagréables que tu avais enfouis en toi pourraient resurgir. Si tu ne le veux vraiment pas, la solution qu'il te reste est d'attendre que ta mémoire revienne d'elle-même, mais ça peut prendre beaucoup de temps.

J'aimerai prendre un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.

Pas de problèmes, tu peux prendre autant de temps que tu veux.

Janet fit sortir tout le monde, Sam avait besoin de repos, et de calme pour pouvoir prendre la bonne solution.

Une heure plus tard, Jack, Janet et Jacob étaient de retour, comme l'avait souhaité Sam.

J'ai décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout. Même si je sais que ces souvenirs ne seront pas tous agréables, mais je préfère ça à mon amnésie.

Es-tu sûre de ta décision ? demanda Jacob.

Oui. La semaine qui vient de s'écouler a été assez dure, je commence à en avoir assez de ne rien me souvenir. Je suis sûre de prendre la bonne décision.

Très bien, Sam, dit Jacob en s'approchant de sa fille. C'est cet objet qui va te permettre de retrouver la mémoire.

Jacob posa l'objet ovale sur la tempe de Sam, et celui-ci émit un bip.

Quand j'appuierais sur le bouton, tes souvenirs reviendront immédiatement. Tu es prête ?

C'est bon.

Jacob pressa le bouton qui se trouvait sur l'objet, en même temps que Sam attrapa la main de Jack qui s'était assis à côté d'elle.

Sam sentit tous ses souvenirs lui emplir la tête. Certains étaient très désagréables, comme la mort de sa mère, sa dispute avec son frère, celle avec son père, le cancer de celui-ci, la mort de plusieurs de ses amis lors de la Guerre du Golf, les séances de tortures par les Goa'ulds, même la mémoire de Jolinar était revenue.

Du côté des bons souvenirs, il y avait le jour où elle avait rencontré Jack et traversé la Porte, le jour où elle avait été acceptée à l'US Air Force Academy...

Mais il y avait un souvenir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à situer. Alors que tout les autres étaient vifs, comme si elle venait de les vivre, celui-ci était flou. Elle voyait Jack entrer dans la salle des commandes, donner ce qui lui semblait être une démission au Général Hammond, s'approcher d'elle, puis l'embrasser.

Janet, qui sentait que Sam avait besoin d'être seule, fit sortir tout le monde, laissant Sam à ses réflexions.

Le lendemain, Jacob fut appelé par les Tok'ras pour une affaire qui semblait plus qu'urgente.

Désolé, Sammy, mais il faut que j'y aille. Je reviendrai le plus vite possible, d'accord ?

Ok. Dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît.

Au revoir, ma chérie.

Au revoir, Papa.

Cassandra était venue voir Sam, qui lui en était reconnaissante. La jeune fille comptait beaucoup pour Sam, et réciproquement.

Quant à Jack, il se demandait pourquoi Sam le regardait d'un air bizarre. Il espérait que la situation ne resterait pas comma ça, et que Sam redeviendrait vite comme avant.

Mais Sam savait que rien ne serait jamais plus pareil.

A vous de décider si vous voulez que j'écrive la suite de cette histoire en m'envoyant un e-mail à : webmistressmorgann.fr.fm

Merci !


	2. Partie 2

Titre : Je me souviens, maintenant...

Auteur : Morgann

E-mail : webmistressmorgann.fr.fm

Résumé : À la suite d'une mission, Sam devient amnésique.

Référence : Un jour sans fin (4.06)

Saison : Vers la 7e

Genre : Romance (S/J)

Rating : Tout Public

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun

Note : Voici la 2e partie de ma fic! Bien sûr, il vaut mieux avoir lu la 1e partie!

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir !

Je me souviens, maintenant...

Waouh! Je ne peux pas croire que ma vie ai pu changer autant en si peu de temps! Mais bon, rien est encore sûr. Comme d'habitude, il y a plein de contraintes, mais nous avons avancé.

_J'ai peur de la réaction de Papa, mais Shelmack devrait pouvoir l'aider à se contrôler quand il entendra la nouvelle. Il se pourrait qu'il ne veuille plus me parler pendant quelques temps, mais je sais que ça ne durera pas. Nous avons été séparés si longtemps qu'il me pardonnera très vite._

_Quand à Daniel, il a tout deviné. On ne lui a rien dit, mais le petit scarabée, comme l'appelle Jack, peut être très malin quand il le veut. Il va tout raconter à Janet (ils sont de plus en plus proches, ces deux là!). Mais pour le Général, les choses risquent d'être beaucoup plus difficiles!_

_Je ne sais pas si cette histoire pourra durer, mais je suis contente de tenter le coup. Nous avons une chance. Nous ne devons pas la laisser passer._

Sam passait sa dernière journée à l'infirmerie, enfin c'est ce qu'elle espérait. La blessure qu'elle s'était faite à la tête était très sérieuse, et elle ne pouvait pas encore se lever toute seule sans avoir de maux de tête. Janet ne faisait que repousser la date de sa sortie, ce qui ennuyait Sam qui comprenait cependant la décision de sa meilleure amie.

Sam n'avait pas encore parlé à Jack de ce qu'elle avait réussit à se souvenir. Elle attendait de sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle avait prévu de passer aux quartiers de Jack pour lui expliquer la nature de ses sentiments. Elle avait besoin de savoir ses sentiments étaient toujours partagés. Il y avait trois ans qu'elle avait été prise dans les boucles temporelles avec le reste du SGC, et elle avait peur que Jack ne ressente plus rien pour elle.

Sam était donc encore à l'infirmerie quand Janet vint la voir.

- Janet, dit moi que je sors aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît! supplia Sam, en espérant que le docteur cède.

- Sam, je ne pense pas que ce soit encore très prudent. Tu as encore des maux de tête lorsque tu te lèves, dit Janet, qui était vraiment désolée de devoir dire ça à sa meilleure amie.

- Tu ne pourrais pas trouver une solution? essaya Sam.

- D'accord. Tu peux sortir, mais seulement la journée et tu reviens ici pour dormir. J'ai d'autres conditions. Tu dois toujours être accompagnée par quelqu'un, et si des fois tu te sentais pas bien, tu reviens sur le champ à l'infirmerie. Le plus important, interdiction d'aller dans ton labo, et de sortir de la base.

- Ok, dit Sam en soupirant.

Janet partit chercher un uniforme pour Sam, qui s'empressa de l'enfiler. Après avoir appelé Daniel pour qu'il vienne la chercher, Sam partit avec celui-ci au mess de la base. Ils prirent un plateau et allèrent se servir. Ils rejoignirent ensuite Jack et Teal'c à une table qui se trouvait dans un coin, où personne ne pourrait les déranger.

- Alors, Sam, comment allez-vous ? demanda Daniel, toujours aussi curieux qu'à son habitude.

- Je vais bien, Daniel, je vous assure. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

- Tant mieux, dit Jack.

- Je ne peux pas reprendre les missions pour l'instant, mais j'espère pouvoir repasser la Porte très bientôt!

- Comme c'est bête, Jack, vous allez pouvoir écrire tout les rapports en retard qui encombrent votre bureau! lança Daniel.

- Daniel!

Cette réplique aura auparavant provoqué un "Spécial Jack" de la part de Sam, mais celle-ci se contenta cette fois-ci d'un simple sourire. Jack la regarda, essayant de lire en elle. Elle fut gênée et détourna la tête.

Sam essaya pendant tout le dîner de ne pas être distante envers son supérieur, mais celui-ci avait sentit que qu'elle chose n'allait pas depuis qu'elle avait recouvré la mémoire. Il avait l'intention de lui en parler, mais n'osait pas trop, sachant que son second n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, et qu'il préférait le faire en dehors de l'infirmerie

À minuit, après que les lumières furent éteintes, Sam se rhabilla en douce et se faufila jusqu'aux quartiers de Jack. Elle savait qu'il ne serait encore couché, et espérait qu'il ne la renverrait pas directement à l'infirmerie et l'écouterait sans l'interrompre. Si toute fois elle ne se retrouvait pas aphone devant lui!

Jack était tranquillement assis à son bureau. Il s'était enfin décidé à son mettre à rédiger la dizaine de rapports de mission qui traînaient depuis quelques temps, plusieurs mois pour le plus ancien. Il avait commencé à taper le début du premier rapport sur son ordinateur lorsqu'il entendit toquer à sa porte. Il se demanda qui pouvait le déranger à cette heure-ci, et se leva de sa chaise pour aller ouvrir. Il découvrit son major qui attendait patiemment derrière sa porte.

- Carter ? Que faites-vous là ? demanda O'Neill, surprit de la présence de Sam dans les couloirs de la base, alors qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir de l'infirmerie toute seule.

- Il faut que je vous parle, mon Colonel.

- Ah… Entrez.

Sam entra dans la pièce et Jack referma la porte. Il se tourna vers elle, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le divan qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre.

Le silence s'installa ; Sam ne sachant par où commencer, et Jack attendant que Sam lui dise ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un quart d'heure, lorsque Jack se décida à la faire parler.

- Major, je pensais que vous vouliez me parler.

- En effet.

- Alors, allez-y, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

- C'est compliqué, mon Colonel.

- Sam.

Celle-ci frémit à l'écoute de son prénom.

- Sam, il s'est passé quelque chose depuis que vous avez retrouvé votre mémoire. Vous êtes distante et semblez être ailleurs.

- Il y a une raison à tout cela, mon Colonel.

Nouveau blanc.

- Je suis là pour vous écouter, Sam. N'ayez pas peur.

- Comment pouvez-vous vivre avec l'idée que le baiser échangé lors d'une des boucles temporelles n'aurait jamais de suite, puisque je suis censée ne pas être au courant de celui-ci ? dit Sam sans reprendre son souffle.

Jack regarda Sam d'un air surprit. Voilà donc ce qui la tracassait depuis quelques semaines. Jack s'en voulut énormément. Il savait qu'il aurait dû la prévenir. Ou alors ne pas s'embrasser du tout.

Sam regardait Jack droit dans les yeux. Elle voulait la réponse à sa question, et ne comptait pas rester toute la nuit dans les quartiers de son supérieur en l'attendant. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir été aussi directe. Si elle avait agit autrement, elle n'était pas sûre d'être allée jusqu'au bout de ses pensées.

- En fait, c'est très simple, Sam.

- C'est à dire ?

- Cette histoire date d'il y a trois ans, mais ce baiser me hante. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, pourtant, je n'ai pas une mémoire d'éléphant. Ce souvenir, ce baiser, me permet d'espérer.

- C'est à dire ? demanda Sam, même si elle doutait de moins en moins de la nature des propos de son supérieur.

- Il me permet d'espérer qu'un jour nous serons ensemble.

- Mon Colonel, je…

- Ne dites rien, Sam. Je vous demande juste de bien réfléchir à la proposition que je vais vous faire. Sam, j'aimerais entretenir avec vous une relation plus qu'amicale. J'ai des sentiments pour vous, même si je sais que je ne les montre pas. Je ne sais pas non plus si mes sentiments sont réciproques, mais j'ai dit ce que j'avais à vous dire. La balle est dans votre camp, Sam.

- Jack…

Sam s'approcha lentement de Jack, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Leur baiser fut dans un premier temps timide, puis plus langoureux. Ils se séparèrent lorsque Sam porta sa main droite à sa nuque.

- Sam, vous allez bien ?

- Je crois qu je vais retourner à l'infirmerie, ma tête me lance.

- Je vous accompagne. Vous voulez qu je prévienne Janet ?

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Il me faut du repos, c'est tout.

Jack raccompagna donc Sam à l'infirmerie. Durant tout le chemin, ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot sur ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Ils étaient tout deux sous le choc. Ils avait espéré que la situation change, mais ne s'attendaient pas à ce que cela se fasse si vite.

Le lendemain, Jack passa à l'infirmerie le plus tôt qu'il pu.

Bonjour, Major.

Bonjour, mon Colonel

Je voudrais vous parler à propos d'hier soir. Sachez que je ne regrette en rien notre baiser, et que ma proposition tient toujours.

Depuis hier soir, je suis enfin sûre des sentiments que j'éprouve pour vous, mon Colonel. Je sais surtout qu'ils sont réciproques. Je crois que j'ai très envie d'accepter.

Jack prit la main de Sam et déposa un baiser sur le front de celle-ci. Ils n'avaient pas vu Daniel qui les regardait de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie. Celui-ci sourit. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait trouvé son bonheur par mis les militaires de la base. Il regarda tendrement Janet qui dormait juste à côté de lui.

_Je sais, c'est court, mais c'est pour mieux vous faire attendre ! lol ! _

_Qu'est-ce que je peux être méchante, des fois ! En fait, c'est plutôt pour vous permettre de lire une petite suite que j'ai le temps d'écrire, au lieu de vous faire attendre indéfiniment une grande suite._

Comme pour la première partie, c'est à vous de décider si j'écris la suite de cette histoire ou pas !


End file.
